


The Witch and her Servant

by NocturnaIV



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demon Harry, Demon Summoning, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Kind of Anti-Mal, Not Mal friendly, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Urban Fantasy, Witch Uma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: An important lesson every witch should know is never to be drunk when you do magic.You could summon a demon and make a deal with them....or become their bride.Uma had to learn never to neglect her rituals. Especially on the Lightning Moon of August.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 33
Kudos: 209





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

“Your mom and your aunt are very intimidating, but they care about you,” Gil said, watching as Uma paced back and forth in his room.

“Of course, they care about me! If I do what I must do, I have a lot of freedom.” Uma stopped and played with one of her braids “But not _this_ kind of freedom.”

“I think you are exaggerating.” Gil tilted his face.

Uma widened her eyes and pulled out her necklace. On it dangled a golden shell. Gil was surprised to note that it was a slightly red spot in the center.

“I’m a sea witch! For generations, my family has been dedicated to the _sea._ ” Uma highlighted the last word and dropped into the chair in front of Gil “We serve the sea… And the sea gives us good fortune. And I screwed it up.”

“Maybe... He’s your gift for being such a good sea witch!”

Uma smiled slightly. Resigned, yes. But she smiled.

“Yes, I will tell them that: ' _Mom, Aunt Morgana, remember I said I was old enough to do my own protection rituals? Well, everything was going fine until I went to a party with Audrey, I got drunk and instead of going home, I thought it would be an excellent moment to do a protection ceremony. And instead of doing a purifying circle, I did a summoning circle. Funny, right? Who hasn't done that before? Right…? In any case! Apparently, I summoned a demon, and he said that I'm his bride now._ ’ I'm sure Mom and Aunt Morgana will be so happy. And my cousins will fight to be my bridesmaids.” Uma looked at him expectantly.

“…You are in trouble.”

Uma closed her eyes and nodded.

“Huge problems.” She confessed.

“And, where is he?” Gil looked around “I thought you told me you were bonded.”

“Apparently, until the next full moon, he can't get far from the place where I summoned him… So, he's home.” Uma took a deep breath “Mom and Aunt Morgana are going to kill me. I don't just have a man living with me. But a demon.”

“At least he's attractive isn't he?” Gil tried to cheer her up.

Uma laughed against the palm of her hand.

“Like hell.” She confessed with the light laugh of a condemned woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny thing, here we call the full moon in August "Lightning Moon". August is usually vacations (we have different holidays and there are no classes and it's summer) so a lot of people go to the beach. And there's a legend that says that on the full moon in August people of incredible beauty appear on the beach, with blue eyes like pure electricity and join the parties on the beach, looking to dance with someone and share their laughs. But you should always be careful because they can take you and you could only return every Lightning Moon.
> 
> So... I had an extra inspiration for this AU-gust.
> 
> Oh, and please, don't take in a sassy way the "bride" part without all the context. This is Urban Fantasy and Huma. Not a toxic relationships.  
> So, don't worry? Just wait to read more before writing your only comments in the fic about moral judgments. This is only the first character.


	2. Chapter 2

A notification appeared on her cell phone. Uma checked, and it was a message from her ex. A sharp smile formed on her lips.

“I can feel your malicious happiness from here,” Harry announced and looked at her over his shoulder.

Uma looked up. She couldn't get him outside without attracting the attention of all humans. Maybe on Halloween or at some conventions. Although she wasn’t complaining. Harry was unique in a mortal world, common in a world of demons. She looked down at her cell phone when another notification arrived.

‘ _We need to talk.’_  
‘ _You can’t act as nothing happened between us._ ’

Oh, but she can.

Harry let the kettle do its work and approached her curiously. Uma looked at him and pretended to consider him.

“Share your happiness with me.” He asked, “You intrigue me.”

“Is nothing.” Uma looked at him “I like texts from my exes. And I love proving idiots wrong.” She pointed to her cell phone “This is two things at the same time.”

Harry gave her his shark smile. The same one Uma had met that morning when she woke up and found herself with a terrible hangover and tangled in the body of a demon who swore by their bond that after being summoned and seeing that she was drunk, he gave her to drink water and made her sleep. As a witch, Uma knew that he was telling the truth. That didn’t stop her from going with her best friend for a few hours after hearing all the demon’s explanation and coming back to confirm that she hadn’t imagined everything.

The demon was still there.

Supernatural and doing mundane things.

“Don’t you want me to do something?” Harry asked, bowing dangerously, highlighting his demonic features, drawing her attention to every different, perfect, and beautiful part of him.

Like murder her ex.  
Like driving her ex crazy.  
Like tormenting her ex.  
Like torture her ex.

This one was a demon linked to her, ready to fulfill any of her whimsical desires with his inhuman powers.

Her cell phone announced another notification.

‘ _I’m going to take you back, or I’m going to break you. You are mine, Uma.’_

“How about a cup of coffee?” Uma rested her chin on the palm of her hand, “You can do that for me… _mate._ ”

Respect flashed in the demon’s eyes. Harry bowed and returned to the kitchen.

She didn’t need a demon to prove idiots wrong and do what they say she can't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait a few days to publish another chapter. It was also going to be a different drabble. But today China uploaded a [video](https://www.tiktok.com/@chinamcclain/video/6860169895674383622) to her TikTok with her dressed as Uma land Lip Sync with a song. So, this chapter was born.


	3. Chapter 3

When her family had warned her about demons, they never told her they would be like _this._

Sure, they had told her to be careful because as a witch, summoning a demon didn’t have the same results as for an ordinary human. Usually, for humans summoning a demon was to get something and give _something._ Open realms and get a demon was incredibly difficult and required a lot of magic. As humans didn’t possess it, they used sacrifices to create the magical bridge through which the demon would cross between their realm and this.

Unfortunately, most of the time humans made a mistake when summoning demons, and everything went terribly wrong.

But with witches it was different. And that is why it was recommended not to invoke demons under any circumstances.

A witch already had magic, her existence created the bridge and her abilities were the inexhaustible fuel. But each witch attracted a different demon and it was all so random that you never knew with whom you would end up with. Many times, it was something dangerous. _Deathly_. Not every demon was willing to leave their realm and be incarcerated to the wishes of a witch. So they killed the witches before the summoning ended. That's why it was so dangerous and almost taboo to try to summon a demon. But when the invocation was successful, the witch got something in exchange: Her power increased. The witch fed the demon with her magic to keep them in this realm and in return, the demon increased the power of the witch. Their souls were linked and that union was eternal. The demons considered that bond so valuable and unique that accepting it was like finding their soulmate.

Harry was a demon. From his hands to his elbows and from his feet to his knees, his skin seemed painted in dark blue. He had small, sharp claws and his teeth were slightly pointed. Each one of them. He reminded her of a shark. His eyes were blue floating in absolute darkness. Uma looked at his horns that looked like a ram, but in a dark blue that stood out against his brown hair. For some reason, every time she saw his horns, Uma wanted to hold onto them. Oh, and Harry was tall. Remarkably tall. And incredibly attractive. Masculine and at the same time androgynous. She couldn't explain it exactly. Between his muscles and his handsome features, Harry was alluring. Of course, looking like this, he must be a demon and not a human.

He looked at her and Uma felt dizzy.

Harry was being like _that._ She didn't know how to explain it. _Like that,_ moving around the kitchen and putting away the dishes. _Like that,_ preparing coffee. _Like that,_ looking at her as if Uma was exactly what he had been waiting for.

“Bride...” Harry called out to her as if that were her name and offered her a cup of coffee.

Uma laughed and rolled her eyes. That only made him more motivated to call her unusual names. The demon liked to make her laugh.

“Mate?” Harry asked, leaning towards her curiously.

Although it was technically true. By invoking him, she had taken him as her mate. Technically.

“What are we? Pirates?”

Now it was Harry who laughed, husky and provocative. That was his normal laugh. Small, fast, like lightning. But the sensation lingered much longer under her skin.

“Darling?” Harry offered with his smallest and perhaps shy smile. But he was a demon, so she wasn’t so sure. Could a powerful demon get nervous in front of a mortal?

“How about _Uma?_ ”

He denied, jumping onto the couch to sit next to her. Uma had to hold her cup to keep it from spilling the contents and gave him a warning look.

“Everyone calls you that. I want something special.” Harry explained.

Uma lifted her chin and smiled.

“How about Mistress?”

Harry leaned toward her, taunting and teasing. Uma put her foot on his chest and pushed him to the other side of the couch. He laughed.

“Darling is fine.” Uma accepted.

He sighed, visibly relaxed looking at her.

“You aren’t afraid of me.” Harry tilted his face “Not when you called me. Not now.”

Uma shrugged.

“Well, it’s my fault you're trapped here. It wasn't fair.” Uma shrugged “I invoked you. I tied you to me. Drunk or not, you are my responsibility now. I'm not going to detach myself from you or what this implies.”

Harry denied it, ready to debate her. But Uma raised her index finger as a warning sign. Demons were powerful beings with incalculable abilities depending on their rank and species. 

But Harry didn't scare her. In all the stories about demons, they had forgotten to warn her how easy it was to have a demon around you. Uma drank from her coffee and smiled.

Another special ability, the demons knew how making good coffee.

“What's the plan?” Uma asked out loud.

“Besides avoiding your family until we have a real plan?”

She nodded and raised her cup like a toast. Harry took her free hand and slid paths over the palm of her hand. Invisible routes. Real shudders. On the spot, the demon's hands glowed slightly, feeding off the residue of her magic.

It was almost like having a pet. Uma thought. She was responsible for him.

“Everything will be fine. We have time, darling.” Harry looked at her “I came here because your magic called me. Give us time, you will soon see what we're capable of.”

 _Time._ Uma looked out the window. She didn't know if they would have that. She looked out to sea with its perfect song that was in sync with her. Uma didn't know if everything would go well. She didn't see how a demon was going to make her life better. Still, such an attractive and charismatic one. 

If they both survived one of the oldest forces of all time, she might consider asking him for something more complicated than coffee.

Because being a sea witch was like having a relationship with the ocean. And she had invoked Harry. Which was the equivalent of traveling to Las Vegas and marrying someone else. She was planning to apologize to the ocean and formally introduce it to Harry.

Not only was her family going to kill her, but the source of all her magic.

Her luck was drifting away.

Harry smiled at her as he admired her hand and touched it almost reverently. Uma just hoped the ocean would react like her to that smile, or they wouldn't see another morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Audrey crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

“I feel responsible for all this. Your low tolerance for liquor is legendary. I should have stayed with you and made you a grapefruit infusion with a little ginger.”

Uma leaned in front of a bush of blackberries and began to choose the best ones.

“I’m an adult, princess. I can take care of myself.”

“Obviously not. You summoned a demon!”

“A handsome one!”

Audrey rolled her eyes and removed one of the blackberries, instead offering her another that looked ready to garnish a cake.

“Yes, you’re such a good adult that you don't know how to choose your ingredients.” Audrey joked “So adult that you ended up engaged to a demon.”

Uma chuckled coolly and sat down on the ground. Audrey just watched as her friend was dirtying her clothes. Audrey silently moved her head as she continued to pick berries. She looked around as she searched for the other ingredients Uma would need. At the same time, she remembered planting carrots and beets later. The waning moon was excellent for vegetables. She could also transplant her new rose bushes.

“Aren't you the one who tells me that soulmates exist, and I should do a couple of love rituals for myself?” Uma played with the leaves of the bush “Well, isn't this the same? Souls bonded for eternity and all that.”

Audrey got up, shook her gloved hands, and pointed to her fig tree and mint bush. Uma narrowed her eyes like she used to do when she was remembering something. Audrey always told her to write things down, but Uma trusted her mind too much to need something like a written list of her ingredients. Uma pointed to the fig tree.

“Do you love him?” Audrey asked without looking at her friend, knowing that giving her space was the best way to get an honest answer.

“If by love, you mean I want to ride him like...”

“UMA!” Audrey looked back at her over her shoulder feeling her cheeks flushed.

Uma started to laugh out loud, hugging her abdomen.

“I'm sorry, princess. The fact that you get nervous is the main reason I do it.” Uma dropped her head on her shoulder “Do you remember when we were kids and your godmothers made us watch all those movies about true love?”

Audrey nodded, unable to help but smile at the memories. Despite all the bad times she'd been through, Audrey still believed in true love. In a _happily ever after._

“I never understood how in those movies they knew the one so quickly. And for a moment, I thought I had found the right person.” Uma looked at her cell phone screen.

Audrey tensed gently.

“Does she keep texting you?”

Uma nodded.

“How you feel?” Audrey counted the fig leaves she had collected and sat down next to Uma.

“She has a short temper. Sometimes she sends me incredibly threatening messages and-“

“What?” Audrey looked at her in alarm “Is she threatening you?”

“They’re just words in the wind.”

“That's what everyone believes until something terrible happens.” Audrey denied “What does she tell you?”

“What she always told me when we fought because I ‘ _stole_ ’ people's attention from her: That she's going to break me.” Uma rolled her eyes “Forget about it.”

Audrey denied, but preferred not to insist. Because Uma's ex was incredibly malevolent. Audrey had experienced that first hand. When Uma said she wouldn't stop being friends with Audrey, her ex (and at that time girlfriend) retaliated against Audrey and ruined her relationship back then. Audrey knew that if a brat could sink her relationship, it wasn't long-lasting, but it was still frustrating. And maybe she would have taken revenge if it weren't for Uma having needed her to pick up the pieces of her pride when Uma broke up with her.

“I didn't want to talk about my ex.” Uma changed the uncomfortable moment that had arisen between them “In those movies that we saw as children, they always know when the other is the one. And I'm not saying it's love. But with Harry, everything feels _right.”_

“Do you think it’s because of the bond that exists between your souls?”

“I don’t know.” Uma looked at her “You are the expert. You tell me.”

Audrey rolled her eyes and tossed her the bag full of ingredients.

“You don’t need anything else?”

“A watermelon, but I know where to get it.”

“Do you think all of these could help to calm the sea?”

“We'll see... Although if I can persuade the sea, convincing my family will be easier.” Uma shrugged.

“In the myths, the sea has hundreds of couples and many of those humans had previous or subsequent marriages.” Audrey tried to cheer her up “This isn’t like the sun or the moon.”

Uma flinched. Audrey held back her laughter, Uma was always grateful that her family wasn’t linked to something that required chastity or extremely complicated rituals.

…On the other hand, exactly because she was a witch, Uma ended up getting engaged to a demon.

“At least it's not a fire demon.” Uma smiled encouragingly. “No fire with Harry. That is progress with my love history, don't you think?”

Audrey opened her mouth and had to force herself to close it.

“What…?” Uma whispered in alarm.

“Sweetie... Harry is a lightning demon, right?”

Uma nodded slowly.

“...I think lightning is part of the element of fire.” Audrey whispered.

“What? Not! Lightning comes with storms, with rain. Therefore, they are more linked to water.” Uma stared at her “Right...?”

“But if lightning struck a tree, it would set it on fire.” Audrey took her hand “Lightning _burns._ ”

“Ice too.” Uma replied, looking around “Don't tell me...”

“But as you said, storms, the sea and all of that go hand in hand, don't they?”

“Maybe? ...if the sea or my family kill me, you can keep my wardrobe.” Uma accepted with resignation.

And even though she shouldn't, Audrey laughed at it. Uma quickly joined her.

Things weren’t as simple as in the movies they saw as children. But Audrey was happy to see that her best friend seemed to have gotten over her manipulative ex-girlfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

Uma remembered the first time she saw her mother make an offering to the sea. It had all been terrifying, but fascinating. It would take Uma a few years to realize how _terrifying_ was an optional factor in being a sea witch. The sea, like most of the oldest forces in the world, had different features. Uma’s mother was more inclined to the destructive aspect. Slow and meticulous, like waves against a rock. Or fast and wild like a tidal rash. Her mother was a woman to be feared, and people preferred not to get in her way.

Uma remembered the first time she saw her mother make an offering to the sea because that offering had been Uma.

She had turned four and was Cold Moon, in December. Uma remembered how her mother had painted symbols on her hands with the ink of a squid and had given her what was now her necklace with a shell dangling of this. Her mother had rubbed salt over her body to purify her and then carried her in her arms. Uma had been surprised by the sudden hug, but had quickly forgotten everything when her mother entered the sea and the icy water touched her skin. Uma held back a cry and hid her face in her mother’s neck.

‘ _You gave her to me, and she belongs to you.’_ Uma had heard her mother say, ‘You _gave her to me, and I give her to you.’_

And something magical happened. Uma had seen her mother use her powers, of course. But that had been different. Her mother released her, and Uma fell into the dark sea. But she didn’t feel cold. She found no darkness. Millions of turquoise lights lit up the shaking ocean and she found herself floating.

As if she was in heaven.

Living stars.

Alien life.

Unimaginable magnificence.

The ocean received her with the most beautiful design. The beginning of the world was there, latent, wild, and dangerous, but perfectly. Predators and prey. Life and death. Everything was there, before her eyes, illuminated so that she could understand that her soul reflected the vast ocean, so deep and complicated, so simple and visible.

It took Uma years to control her powers. Noticing how her emotions affected the weather when she was near the sea. And the weight of her responsibility to care for the very source of all her power. Uma was connected to the sea as naturally as other people were fond of breathing. The ocean was free and impulsive, combative, and intense. Uma had been free to live her life to the fullest always. But something as great as sharing her soul with a demon must have been something she asked the sea before doing.

“And are they going to respond?” Harry asked.

Uma looked at him as she used the watermelon skin for small pots of offerings.

“If you expect something like a voice or a person coming out of the sea, that is not going to happen.” Uma looked around, confirming that they were alone before continuing “The sea is simpler.”

“How?”

“It drowns you or lets you live.” She shrugged her shoulders.

Harry tensed and very slowly knelt in front of her, not touching anything and slightly tense. Which was hilarious coming from an incalculably powerful being who technically couldn’t die. If something happened to him while he was in her reality, he would simply go back to his. What would he have to lose if things went wrong?

“I must do something?” Harry asked.

She pushed a blackberry between the demon’s lips. He bit into the berry with his sharp teeth and the juice spilled out too quickly. A soft reddish river slid from the corner of his lips. Uma ran her thumb down the trail and smiled as she noticed that in her attempt to clean it, she was only staining him more.

Uma thought about licking his chin. Her skin inched. The evening breeze cooled her skin. And the idea of sliding her tongue to his lips, as she was at it, was tempting. Uma was sure it would be dangerous to kiss him in his demonic form. His teeth could hurt her. But that didn’t sound so bad. And there was still the tingling desire to cling to his horns and draw him to her.

“Uma...?” Harry panted.

Surely, he could feel her change of mood.

Uma licked her thumb, feeling the acidity and sweetness of the blackberry.

“Trust me.” She answered and took off her dress.

Harry may have had a clever response. Especially when he noticed that she was completely naked. But it was worse. The demon looked at her as if he had spent an eternity looking at her like that and knew her by heart. And for that reason, he will be always fascinated by her presence. Harry looked at her as if it was a privilege to be able to see her that way. Even his gaze, lit by pure electricity, showed not a predator, but an equal.

Uma felt beautiful and wanted, but safe and respected.

Which was worse than any casual comment or ogling look.

Harry removed the only garment he seemed to be wearing with him. She guessed that his shorts were made of a material proper to his dimension or just pure magic because for the most part they left nothing to the imagination and almost seemed to be part of his skin. In the same blue color that his arms and legs were pigmented. Instead, Uma had to look at him quickly to have the same calm reaction that he had displayed in her presence. Difficult. Because you didn’t always see a naked demon. And less one that her mind seemed to savor at the thought that he belonged to her.

Uma offered him one of the offerings. The skin of the watermelon held blackberries and ground fig leaves as if it were a cargo boat. She held the other offering and walked to the sea. Harry was behind her. Uma knew it.

The water rose as they advanced into the sea. Uma let the ocean cover her up to her waist. Only then did she turn around. Her calculations had been correct, the seawater was up to Harry’s hips. Uma set the offering aside. Floated. Harry followed her. The same thing happened. He stared at her. Uma spread her hands and the demon clung to her. Slowly the water began to rise. A wave pushed her closer to Harry. He was remarkably close to her body. Harry radiated his own heat and had his own gravitational center. No, that was his power. As a demon, he exuded power. Uma felt that was what attracted her. Power. The bond that united them.

Another wave pushed her against Harry. He hugged her around the waist. She looked up, feeling his body. Warm, soft on the outside, but firm. Uma was moving to the rhythm of the sea. A wave that retreated and found itself against a rock in the sea. Harry didn’t move, he greeted her at every encounter. He stared at her, taking everything she offered him and expecting nothing more than that. Nothing more than that intimate encounter. Uma felt the water rise.

And suddenly, the ocean pulled them deep.

Harry hugged her protectively. But she let it happen. The two met underwater. The lights came back. Turquoise. Blues. Red. Green. Harry looked at her in surprise. But Uma was looking at the predators around them. Sharks and killer whales. Squid and stingrays. Multiple eels appeared around them and swimming incredibly close. Uma searched for the demon’s gaze and he was in a trance. His body was glowing slightly. Harry arched, shifted so that she was dragged with him. They both dived deeper into the sea. The predators getting closer. The lights began to disappear until only a few, turquoise and blue, remained there to illuminate the silhouettes of the animals. But she wasn’t afraid. Uma found herself staring at the predators in the sea and then at Harry, feeling exactly where she should be.

The demon opened his eyes and they flashed electricity. Harry slowly released her, creating distance between them. The sea took Harry away from her. She noticed that he was still in trance, sinking deeper into the sea, looking at her as the darkness carried him away. Uma watched the predators lurking around her and without thinking she swam to depth. Until she could catch Harry’s face between her fingers. He parted his lips, in a voiceless cry. No, with a song. Uma wanted to reach him, but pure electricity ran through her. It was as if Harry was touching her. The feeling, while strange, had his mark. From the top and down below. The sensation overwhelmed every one of her nerves and relaxed her muscles. Uma’s body trembled with energy. Electricity got into her core and expanded. Fire. That was the fire that she had been so worried about. Fire in the cold sea. The lights faded until only Harry’s eyes lit up the depth of the ocean. But she sank deeper in search of her demon.

‘ _Do you love him?_ ’Audrey had asked.

No, she didn’t know. Uma just knew that Harry should hate her, and he didn’t. She only understood that for a demon it was something valuable to bond their soul with another being. For witches, summoning a demon was a matter of power. Dangerous. But powerful. For demons, being summoned was almost an act of love. If the demons felt that way. Someone willing to use all their power to reach a demon who had a soul compatible with theirs. Yes, it sounded romantic. Harry had come to her with the false promises, with the idea of finding his soulmate. And what he was found was a reckless and drunk witch who messed up her ritual. And he, instead of destroying her with the snap of his fingers, decided to stay with her. Uma didn’t know why. Her last relationship had made her question about how safe it was to love and trust someone. Sometimes Uma believed that she had made herself immune to love.

‘ _Maybe he’s your gift for being such a good sea witch.’_ Gil had told her.

If that were true, Uma didn’t think she deserved someone who, even while the sea was devouring him, kept looking at her as if all of that was worthy because he met her. Since her mother presented her to the sea, Uma had never needed to breathe underwater and never got tired or cold. When she was by the sea, Uma belonged. But as Harry’s eyes closed, leaving her in the first darkness, she had ever experienced as a sea witch, Uma felt her lungs burn her and her body drain. At that moment it seemed impossible that Harry was a gift because the sea was claiming him as if he were another offer.

 _You always act like you are more important than the rest.’_ Her ex had told her in their last fight.

No, it wasn’t true. Uma enjoyed leading, yes. But she liked to earn things. Hard work and great rewards. If Uma was important, it must be because she had earned it. If not, it felt empty and tasteless.

_You are always displeased. You always want more. You always want to feel important…’_

No. She didn’t ask for the impossible, only to be treated with dignity and respect. Uma wanted to be with someone sincere that wouldn’t see her as someone who had to overcome constantly. Uma swam harder. She had brought Harry there. He was her responsibility. He was the demon she summoned. He…

‘… _You are so needy._ ’

“He’s mine!” Uma screamed into the darkness.

The sea kindled again. The plankton lit up like the stars. Uma saw that it was a squid who had dragged Harry deep into the open sea. Her demon opened his eyes and tensed as he noticed all the marine life around them. Fish that lit up by themselves. With their almost alien aspects. Uma wondered what it was like where he came from to find that surprising. She reached out her hand, called to the sea to hand Harry over to her. The squid released the demon and the sea reunited him with her. Uma put her arm around his neck and the force of the water carried them at a good speed until they came to the surface. She immediately touched Harry’s face and brushed his hair back to confirm that he was okay.

“How…?” Harry looked at the beach, so far away from them that for others it could be terrifying.

“The sea.” She shrugged, more focused on him.

Her fingers found Harry’s horns. Soft. Bones, maybe? Harry leaned down to cover her with his face.

“I’m fine, darling.”

Uma narrowed her eyes. A drop of sea slid down his face until it hung from his lower lip. And in a leap of faith fall on her lips. Warm. Perfect.

“You can call me _bride_.” She raised her eyebrows “Just this time.”

If someone were to ask her, the reason why Uma wrapped her legs, consciously around Harry's waist while they were naked in the sea was for protection. Not out of the need for closeness. Not because the demon's slight waist was the perfect place to put her thighs. No. She did it to protect him.

“I’m fine, Uma.” He slid one of his claws down her cheekbone, not hurting her. “My darling. My bride. I’m fine.”


	6. Chapter 6

Back on the beach, Uma looked up at the sky full of stars. Harry was at her side, his shoulder touching hers and his fingers were imperceptibly close. She could stretch her pinky and hook it to his as if they were children making a secret promise. But she didn’t move. She didn’t want to ruin the moment. Uma enjoyed the long silences. She had grown up in a house with her six cousins, aunt, and mother. Although the place was big, she had never felt so much privacy. Maybe that's why Uma enjoyed spending so much time at Audrey's house in her childhood.

That was also the reason why Uma had insisted on moving on her own at the first opportunity she had had. But she had longed for her independence so much that she didn’t agree to move in with Audrey or Gil. Uma had wanted her own place, and she enjoyed her little house near the beach.

Now she had a demon as a roommate.

“Does that mean we're okay?” Harry asked aloud to the sky “With the sea?”

“Yes...” Uma took a deep breath, still surprised at what had happened “Were you drowning?” Or better yet “Can demons drown?”

“No, I wasn't drowning. But it was a strange feeling. As if something was examining me from the inside.” Harry raised his hand and held his claws “Maybe my power or my life force. I don’t know. I couldn't describe that feeling.” He turned his face to look at her. “And I can drown, but it's not that easy.”

Uma felt as he took her hand without taking his eyes off her, Harry led her to close her fingers on his throat. There was a pulse there. Her fingers could feel the rapid rhythms between her fingers. Harry's skin was soft. But her mind was aware that she wasn’t touching a human. He looked human in hundreds of ways, but his entire body screamed at her that Harry Hook was coming from somewhere else.

It wasn’t a negative warning.

It was a reminder.

Harry leaned in, her direction without really pulling his body closer. He understood that there was something between them, and it could disappear at any moment. Uma felt the pressure he applied against the palm of her hand. Her demon was giving her all the power in their dynamic. And Uma found herself enjoying it. Curiously, Harry was a mix of the uncontrollable force and the sweet disposition that she had always wanted in her partner. Uma was always attracted to powerful and charismatic people. She liked a good challenge. But usually, that became a problem.

But with him…

The demon was different.

Harry closed his eyes and relaxed when she gently pressed his neck. Not to hurt him. Just to test how it felt.

Uma realized that there was more intimacy in what was happening between her fingers than in the fact that they were completely alone, lying on the beach at night and naked. That fact lost relevance when compared to Harry's eyes, burning with electricity as he opened his eyes a little just to look at her.

“The sea wanted to claim you.” Uma explained and slid her hand to rest on the demon's chest “The ocean is full of the impossible. Like you. Every element is found in the sea.”

“Even electricity?” Harry whispered.

Uma moved. She closed the distance between them and sat on his abdomen. Harry looked at her in surprise, but she immediately took his arms and ran over the blue of his skin to his wrists and from there pinned them over his head. At no time did they look away from each other. Harry gently parted his lips, showing his sharp teeth, but seemed to want to ask something and couldn't find the right words.

“Some animals use electricity. Eels are my favorites. But there are also creatures deep down that generate their own light.” Uma tilted her face, admiring what she had brought from another dimension.

She had done this.

She had done something that was almost taboo. And she had done it so well that even the sea had succumbed to Harry's charm. But he was hers.

Uma tightened her grip on the demon's wrists, and he smiled much more relaxed.

“The sea thought it could take you,” Uma emphasized.

Harry denied and smiled quite proudly.

“But I am yours, darling.”

“You can't say no to the sea.”

“But you did it.” Harry looked at her admiringly.

He didn't say. But there it was. ‘ _Because of me’_ , written in his eyes.

“Sea witches are quite stubborn.” Uma leaned over him. The mixture of seawater and sand made the closeness of their bodies more real. “I invoked you. And now you're mine, right?”

Harry nodded slowly. She noticed how they fit together. The little details that showed her that it had been inevitable to cross her path with him.

“So, you must regain your strength soon,” Uma whispered and gently slid her lips over the tip of one of his horns. Harry shuddered beneath her. She lowered her gaze and a twisted smile formed on her lips, “I want you to show me what you are capable.”

Uma didn't need a demon to be stronger or to achieve her goals. But now she had a demon, and she was going to take care of him.


	7. Chapter 7

Living among humans required a degree of secrecy. But the world was constantly advancing and with it the magic. When someone wasn't human, one of the things they could easily get on the market was protection talismans, to keep humans away from their homes.

Or meeting places.

Uma listened from the table on the high balcony to the band where Gil played. She had gone alone. At the last minute, Jonas and Bonny had a problem and had to cancel. Although Uma didn't find a problem sitting there, enjoying herself. But she would have liked to have Audrey with her. Unfortunately, the druid didn’t enjoy that kind of intense music.

She leaned back, enjoying the atmosphere that made her body vibrate. She drank from her beer. The plan was to stay for a while, enjoying the music, and then go home. No excesses. Simply good music and nothing else.

Besides, she had left Harry home alone. Her poor demon was still linked there and for the first time, he had been uncomfortable with the idea of her leaving. Harry had acted very relaxedly the last few times Uma had decided to go out. But this time he had been uneasy.

‘ _I'd rather you stay, darling_.’

Uma had immediately thought that something was wrong with him. Maybe Harry could get sick or maybe his energy was weakening. She immediately reacted protectively, which made him laugh and assure her that it was just a bad intuition. Nothing else.

Now Uma couldn't stop thinking about it. The demons had no prophetic abilities. So, should she worry about a bad intuition? Perhaps Harry was afraid that she would drink too much and summon another demon. But she was fine with a beer and nothing else.

So…

Why was she impatient?

The way Harry looked at her when she left hadn't been reassuring.

Uma looked at the screen of her cell phone. She had given one just like that to Harry. Luckily though their bond, he understood the modern world. So, Harry wouldn't end up doing anything weird on his cell phone. And if he needed her, Harry knew he could call her. Uma looked at Gil, drumming hard as his horde of fans shouted his name. He looked at her and smiled. Uma forced a smile on her lips.

“You haven’t replied to my messages.”

Uma put her beer on the table and looked seriously at Mal who had sat next to her. She still looked cruelly beautiful like the first time she met her at school. Always with a smile of apparent innocence. And a gleam of mischief in her green with sharp pupils like a reptile's. There, Mal didn't need to use glamor to blend in with humans. So Mal was exhibiting her horns that looked surprisingly y like an antelope's but in black. Her lips were red. Mal wore a black choker to match her purple dress and ankle boots.

Uma drank from her beer and decided to turn her attention to Gil. He was enjoying himself, indulging in the music with greater intensity. A smile formed on her lips, maybe she should invite Gil to her house. Something told her that he and Harry would get along.

“Maybe I got intense on some of those messages, but it was because I was angry. Everybody says weird things when they're angry.” Mal sounded strained.

There she went, making excuses for herself.

“I made a mistake, but I want to change. And I think you can help me do it. I want to be better. I want to choose to do things the right way.” Mal continued “I want to go back to how things were before.”

There she went, putting the responsibility of change on Uma.

There she went, longing for how special she felt when they were together. Not caring if that was what Uma wanted.

“I understand how you feel. And you have the right not to want to talk to me. I also got mad when you didn't choose me, and I did terrible things.” Mal sounded so convincing and her voice sounded much gentler than Uma remembered.

There she went, making it all Uma’s fault.

“What are you doing here?” Uma asked, looking at her.

“Jay is in the same band as Gil. I came to see him.” Mal replied.

“In the past, I had to drag you here to support them.” Uma frowned “And don't put this on me. You wanted me to choose between you and my best friend. When I didn't, you broke up with me.” And that wasn’t the worst part, she could deal with that, but… “However you went and seduced her boyfriend. You got Ben almost drunk to unconsciousness. You uploaded photos of you two celebrating. And there you made him call Audrey to break up with her for you.” Uma frowned.

“I was heartbroken. I didn't think I was going to meet Ben at that party. We just talked, he got drunk-”

Uma raised her hand to silence Mal.

“I know you, Mal.” She reminded him “That has all your signature. Whenever someone is drunk, you like to convince them to do things that they later regret.” Uma denied “You knew that Ben would justify what happened between you and that it was surely something that he wanted. You tormented that poor boy's conscience...”

That didn't even matter to her. Not really.

“You wanted my friendship with Audrey to end. You did this to test our bond.”

Mal opened her mouth and closed it again.

“I’m a dragon, Uma. I don't like to share what is mine. And when it is taken from me, my nature requires me to destroy everything to the ashes.” Mal justified herself.

Never an apology.

“And I’m a sea witch and that doesn’t mean that I go around, using my magic and my voice so that everything works for my pleasure.” Uma got up “I control my inheritance. It's about time you stopped hiding behind yours.”

“Uma!”

But she didn't stop. She would apologize to Gil later. But Uma needed to get out of there.

But behind her, over the music, she heard Mal.

“This is what I am, Uma! And you know I'm better than you at _this_.”

Uma turned around. This? She had always hated the constant competition that existed between them. Uma raised her arms, offering herself to battle.

“I'm not the same as before,” Uma swore.

She has already been burned and left in ashes. The sea had already taken her and revived her. Already the spark of life had returned with her. Much stronger than ever.

“You will always be the emotional one.” Mal narrowed her eyes.

“And you the selfish one.” Uma left the bar, not looking at the audience that had gathered around them.

An hour and a half later, outside her home, Uma opened the door. Harry was in the dark, with the television keeping him company. But he hadn't been looking at it. A commercial about a mop was playing in the background. Harry got up when he saw her and slowly approached her, evaluating her mood.

Uma looked at the demon's horns and his unnatural eyes.

Mal had always wanted Uma to belong to her, as her greatest treasure.

“What am I to you, demon?” She asked.

Harry was bigger, more powerful, and imposing.

He moved nearer to cover her with his presence and leaned in so close that Uma thought he would kiss her. But Harry dropped to his knees and looked up at her.

“The woman who is my owner,” Harry swore.

Ever since Uma had met him, Harry had only wanted to belong to her and be her partner.

Uma caressed his face and watched as he relaxed under her fingers.

“Something happened?” Harry asked.

“Nothing I couldn't handle,” Uma promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, luvs!  
> I wrote a list of prompts for [fictober](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/629196793182306304/descendants-fictober-2020-well-i-wanted-to). If you want to use it or make a request for me to write something from there, don't hesitate to let me know through my inbox on Tumblr. Or in the comments below.  
> Thank you all!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

It turned out that Harry had enough power to make himself invisible. Uma hadn't had to throw him out the window and hope for the best. Because she honestly hated having to hide something when she had an absolute right to do whatever she wanted. So, when she heard her mother's car, the alarm in her gaze disappeared as Harry took her hand over the kitchen table and disappeared. He was still there. His hand still caressing hers for a few seconds until she could feel him behind her. Harry whispered, her name in her ear to encourage her to continue. Uma continued working, concentrating on the sand that she kept meticulously in the jar.

Her mother opened the door, slamming it against the wall. Uma didn't even react. Instead, she scooped some seaweed powder into the little jar.

“You’re using seaweed when you should be using coral,” Ursula said out loud.

“I told you to let me know when you are coming.” Uma looked up for just a second before going back to her work “And you don't even know what I'm doing.”

“You're doing it wrong.” Ursula shut the door and closed the distance between them “And I just came to see how you are, little girl.”

Uma pointed to the place. Neat and clean. Interestingly, thanks to Harry. It wasn't something she expected from a demon. But he seemed to want to create a pleasant environment for her. Although Harry wasn't supposed to, he cooked for her and cleaned the place when she wasn't there or didn't see him. Almost like a ghost. Uma had told him that it wasn't necessary and that she didn't need so much care. But Harry was just chuckling, not sharing the joke that seemed to entertain him so much.

“Did you hire someone?” Ursula seemed surprised in a proper way.

Uma bit back a laugh and continued arranging the seaweed. Yes, he had hired someone. A deal. A contract. With a demon. Literally. But she wasn't going to tell her that.

“Don't you think I'm capable of this?” Uma asked amused.

“You have always been a mess.” Ursula walked around the place “And you like to leave the mountains of clothes everywhere.”

Nests.

Her mother used to tell Uma that when she was young, she made nests of clothes all over the place. Because little Uma seemed to find comfort with the warm and gentle pressure from clothing over her if she wanted to sleep. Her mother used to force her to order everything and Uma hated it. Ever since she lived alone, Uma tried to prove that she was an adult without creating so much disaster. But she was still snuggling against her freshly washed clothes.

Until Harry had appeared.

Not that she snuggled with him. Of course not. At the end of the day, he was a stranger and a devil. A stranger who gave up his home. And a demon that seemed to adore her.

“People change.” Uma moved her hair over her shoulder to better focus.

Harry's breath on her shoulder made her shudder. She hadn't realized that he was so close. But she didn’t move. She tilted more her face. Uma felt him closer, protectively behind her.

“Are they contracts?” Her mother asked towards the jars on the counter.

Those that she and Harry had been creating. The blue candle wax sealed some finished jars. She nodded and raised her index finger.

“I don't need you to ask me if I'm charging well or something similar.” Uma looked at her mother “This is mine.”

“But, my dear sweet child.” Ursula widened her smile, “I only want the best for you.”

No, she wanted Uma to be her reflection. Ursula wanted Uma to use other people. If her mother could have a demon at her disposal without the risk of dying, she would have them enslaved. She was like that.

“You need something?” Uma asked.

“I spoke with Mal's mother. We believe that things could improve between you two.”

Uma clenched her fists. She felt Harry press against her back. A part of her wondered how he must feel hearing something like this. Because Harry's presence grew heavy and only matched her fury.

“Don't get involved in this.” Uma whispered and clung to the counter “Actually, don't get involved in my life.”

“Be careful, daughter...” Her mother's voice was motherly and sweet, which only better framed the threat in her words “Remember who you are talking to.”

She took a deep breath, her fingers trembling from the force she used to hold onto the counter. But Harry's hands touched her. She felt his claws slide over her skin, making her shiver. Harry's breath on her ear reminded her of the sea breeze. Exceptionally soft and rhythmic. His presence grew warm on her back. Her mind slowly cleared.

“I’m not interested in returning to Mal.” Uma explained with the patience that she was surprised to have “I don’t want anything with her.”

“Obviously not. She’s a spoiled child who likes to be the center of attention, just like her mother.” Ursula waved her hand nonchalantly “But they have money and influence. I don't want you to be interested. I want you to take advantage of her infatuation with you.”

“Which only has it because I'm not with her. The second I return to Mal-“

Ursula laughed maliciously.

“I’m not telling you to reconcile with her, my girl. I tell you to take advantage of her. Give her just enough to keep chasing you. When we get enough, you can…” The woman waved her hand in the air “ whatever you want with the little dragon.”

Use her and destroy her so that she doesn’t return demanding revenge. And do it in such a way that Mal’s mother blamed her child. That plan had all her mother's signature.

“Is that what you are doing with Mal's mother? Trick her and make her think I want to go back to her daughter?” Uma stared at her “Are you the reason why Mal won't leave me alone?”

“If she doesn't leave you alone, it's because of your charm, my dear. What is inherited isn’t stolen.” Ursula took out a small mirror from her purse and fixed her makeup “Don't look at me like that. I do it for your own good. Only you still don't understand.”

Her mother looked around one last time before leaving with a light goodbye. Uma stayed still while she waited. She only dared to breathe when the car pulled away.

“That was...” Harry seemed to be searching for his words.

But Uma knew how difficult it was to explain her mother's attitude.

“I know…” Uma pushed the jars away from the counter “That's why I live here. It gives me some peace.”

Although before Harry, she sometimes felt too lonely.

“She… controls many things in my life,” Uma confessed, which was weighing on her mind.

“Why?” Harry tilted his face to look at her.

“We aren’t many magical beings in the world. And yet there are hundreds of species. So, we are very few of each. But we are stronger united. Our powers grow greater when we are together.” Uma played with one of the jars. “That means families are important. And if you want to survive, you must listen to your elders.”

That was the worst part. For survival, she had to answer to her mother. And Ursula knew it.

“I convinced her that I could live here to protect one of our power points.” Uma pointed to the sea “Our connection with the sea and our duty to it… is in our blood. So, this is the most _mine, I have_.”

Harry reached out to her face but didn't touch her. Uma felt the heat of his energy to her skin. He moved his hand slowly over every feature of her face, while his eyes flashed with pure electricity. Uma felt something deep extend within her, branching out to the most impossible places at her core. Harry smiled at her in that way that must be impossible for a demon and more like an angel. That smile that seemed reserved only for Uma. She allowed him to touch her. Harry sighed at the contact, fascinated by the softness of her skin. She smiled in amusement because despite being the demon who was touching her and it was the electricity from his proximity that was heating her skin and delighting her, it was Harry who was sighing and smiling for her.

“Now you have me.” Harry ventured to say “I’m yours. I’m not something inherited, nor something that it’s yours only because it’s your obligation. I’m yours because I came to your call.”

And he sounded so confident. _Hers_. Although she knew it from a logical and magical perspective, hearing it was something else entirely.

Harry's hand took hers and kissed his knuckles.

“I am at your service.”

The demon raised her above everything. 

Uma looked at the clear counter and then smirked at Harry. He seemed to understand what was crossing her mind because he took her by the hips and sat her on the counter. Now Harry had his face raised to look at her. It didn't take long for her to hold onto his horns and hear him growl, his eyes narrowing. Uma tilted her face and ran one of her fingers along with the shape of his curved horns around the sides of his head. Harry sighed and dropped his head back. Uma took his horns tightly and forced him to straighten up close to her.

“Don't take your eyes off me,” Uma ordered, feeling something burning in her core and spill beyond her body to catch up to him. Something throbbed. Something shortened. Uma felt that the space between them was excessive. She needed Harry close. Uma needed to feel him, possess him, every part of her body, mind, and magic _needed_ Harry. And it was so right. Like a song they knew by heart “You're mine, right?”

Harry nodded slowly, surprised by the strength in Uma's voice. She smiled. Exactly. Her magic vibrated. He was hers of free will.

“Then let me see every aspect of you.” Uma continued, softening her gestures, and letting her fingers caress the long shape of his horns. She followed the spiral that formed at the side of Harry's head. He growled, showing his sharp teeth. “Does the fact that I'm your bride mean that you belong to me?”

“Uma...” Harry clung to the sides of the counter, so close to her legs that the heat he radiated reached her “Darling, we were destined. I was meant to belong to you. I have always belonged to you. That you're my bride is just a formality.”

“Like putting the collar on and keeping the leash.” Uma agreed and admired his expressive face. Harry was different, inhumanly attractive, sapphire eyes floating in the dark glinting at her. Uma knew, illogically, that he would do everything for her “The other day, you _knew_ that I was going to meet Mal. And you _knew_ that my mother would come today. That's why you didn't want me to go out. That's why you cleaned the house more.”

Harry slowly denied. She tightened her grip on his ragged horns and drew him against her body. Until Harry's chin rested on her sternum and she looked at him curiously, waiting for his answer. He was enjoying that. Harry looked at her with gratitude for taking control and yearning for her to continue. And Uma found out that was exactly what she wanted to do. Harry fit like a glove. And Uma knew she wanted to bite him to make sure he did.

“They are just intuitions. Presentiments.” Harry clarified “My duty is to protect you. Even though you can do it perfectly well on your own. And yet, now I’m an extension of your magic.”

“A part of me.” Uma completed with him, entertained “And you only act on my wishes.”

“You're free.” Harry explained, breathing heavily “And I would never hold you back.”

Uma tilted her face.

“You wouldn't, would you? A powerful demon, capable of destroying me at any moment, simply prefers to melt in my hands.” She hooked her legs around Harry's waist. “Are your horns this sensitive?”

The demon blinked in confusion for a few seconds at the sudden change of subject, but when she continued to touch them and follow their form, he nodded strongly.

“Not anyone can touch them. This is something too intimate and trustworthy. Because someone with bad intentions could try to break them.” Harry looked at her “You can touch them. Always.”

“So loyal and willing.” Uma felt that same sensation that had run through her mind when they were at sea.

_Mine._

Something that came from her core and responded in sync with the way Harry fell apart in her hands. So perfect. The stranger she couldn't stop touching even though Uma tried to act like she was still her old self. The demon that seemed to inhabit her personal space and that made her feel stronger for it. Harry, who was her responsibility, hers, and who fit perfectly with her.

“Could you break between my fingers if I continue like this?” Uma pulled his horns until they were facing each other “Could you do it for me?”

“Yes… Please.”

“Then that will be your reward.” Uma decided.

Harry gasped loudly at her words and nodded, leaning his forehead against hers, tensing his body as she continued to play with his horns. Strong caresses, gentle touches, it was as if she was doing something wicked and different. That only made all that more daring.

“For being mine. For doing the impossible and coming to me. You deserve a reward for that.” Uma explained.

“In this and all our life, darling,” Harry swore between heavy breaths “I’m yours.”

And Uma kissed him hard, as she felt him warm against her body. Uma used her hands to break him against her mouth until she heard him beg and collapse against her chest. She stroked his hair, holding one of the most dangerous beings in existence as she sang into his ear.

 _Hers_.


	9. Chapter 9

“ _Well, this is unexpected.”_

Uma stirred slightly.

“ _You must be Audrey.”_

She slightly sunk her head into her pillow. That soft purr so close to her immediately relaxed her mind. Her brain had wanted to wake up, alert, but suddenly that didn’t sound like such a good idea anymore. It was as if her very core knew she was safe.

“ _And you must be Harry._ ”

And her brain was back in action. Uma opened her eyes and noticed Audrey in front of her bed, perfectly dressed in a flowered dress with her hands on her hips. Uma used to be a person who enjoyed getting up early. But after dealing with her mother, she always ended up exhausted. Something about that woman seemed capable of absorbing her willpower.

The next thing Uma realized was that there was a hand firmly closed on her waist and that her face wasn’t resting against a pillow but on Harry’s chest. The demon’s claws caressed her waist, up her side, and down her hip. Uma could feel that this was his way of saying good morning. And it really was the kind of greeting that she could easily adapt to. But Uma still found herself in conflict. Her body was completely relaxed, but her mind wanted to analyze the series of events that had led her to wake up in bed with Harry.

“Darling, I’ll go make you breakfast.” The demon offered, his strong accent and vibrant voice making it seem like everything was absolutely normal.

That that was normal.

That could be normal.

That was exactly what the future held for her.

Hopefully, without the image of her best friend staring at her.

But everything was so organic and so fast... And Uma's brain needed to analyze everything. She required understanding what ground she was walking on. Uma needed to know that she was in control.

One last squeeze on her waist was the goodbye signal before he slowly disappeared, letting her adjust to the bed. That was a new power. Audrey raised an eyebrow, waiting. Uma sat up and massaged her brow. Her body immediately felt like she had just lost something important. A source of pure and constant energy. She raised an eyebrow and looked down at her hands. Uma could feel the power emanating from there.

“Uma...?” Audrey asked for a second before stepping aside to let her pass, “What’s going on with you?”

She was barefoot, wearing baggy shorts that once belonged to Gil and a T-shirt from an old bar that no longer existed. Uma stepped out onto the balcony that led directly onto the beach and gestured for Audrey to join her. A smile formed on her lips and she pushed her hands towards the ocean. A wave in creation stopped. At least the part of it that was in front of the house. Uma moved her hands in circles and the wave spun back.

“Oh... That’s...” Audrey took her arm, excited “How...?”

But it wasn’t all. Uma knew it. Her lips had a superhuman heat and without thinking, she began to sing a soft and distant melody, without any words. The glow in Audrey’s gaze immediately faded, and she tilted her head, in trance. Uma went silent. The magic disappeared.

“Did you just...?” Audrey looked at her in surprise.

Uma nodded strongly and brought her hand to her mouth.

“Like a siren?” Audrey repeated.

Uma nodded again.

“How?”

The realization was so obvious and exactly that Uma cursed herself for not doing it sooner. From the start of it her body knew exactly what she should do, but her super-analytic mind had been holding her back. Uma had been depriving herself of who was capable of making her belong to herself.

“Yesterday… Harry and I…” Uma looked excitedly at Audrey.

“Had… magical sex?” The girl asked almost terrified of the concept.

“No!” Uma laughed out loud and gave her a slight push “We kissed.” She waved her hand to dismiss it. “That isn’t important. Harry and I kind of hooked up yesterday. Audrey, he is made of pure magic.” Uma rested her hands on Audrey’s shoulders “Touching him, kissing him… It magically recharges me. At levels that not my entire family can.”

And just out of respect for Audrey is that Uma didn’t analyze how simply rubbing the horns of a demon had given her enough power to manipulate the sea and drinking from his mouth had provided her with magic that not even her mother had.

“How…?” Audrey denied “That doesn’t make sense!”

Uma released her and looked out to sea. The rush of adrenaline she felt was pure. All of that was beyond a simple crush. Gods. Uma could feel her soul connect to the very source of magic. To Harry. That was incredibly powerful and dangerous at the same time. Her body had found the very source of pure magic, and she wasn’t ready to let it go. Uma wasn’t ready to stop.

“Harry said that we are destined, and our union is stronger than anything else.” Uma began to analyze, fascinated by the possibilities, her brain marveling at every element that Harry now represented. “This is the way a demon keeps their mate safe and interested. The demon protects them in the best way. In this case, making me powerful to defend myself.” Uma looked at Audrey “He naturally seeks to provide me, feed me and maintain the place in the best way. Harry is taking care of his partner. Me.”

“As a househusband.” Audrey smirked “Like some animals. Or as a butler.”

“Or a perverted slave,” Uma commented amused simply because that would unleash Audrey's outrage.

“Uma!”

Nailed it.

Yesterday she had been so hooked on Harry’s reactions that she had only been concentrating on the way he answered simply from her touch. Uma had believed that each kiss had been pure gunpowder in her system because it was an experience she had never imagined. But maybe it was something more instinctive and magical. Harry’s body was made so that she wouldn’t want to be separated from him. So, she wouldn't want anyone else in Harry's place. His closeness, his touch, his voice, and his kisses were doses of pure magic. That just meant that other parts of him had to be the same. In a quest to make her receptive to their bond, their connection would seek to keep her close to him. That was a cunning and a twisted mating ritual.

Not that she was complaining.

The universe had given her an attractive unlimited source of magic in a container designed for her. Uma was definitely not going to complain.

“So… is he your soulmate?” Audrey asked, “Now should I seek your mate’s approval?”

“I think he will seek to win _your_ approval.” Uma looked at her, not really answering “Harry wants me happy by his side.”

“... It almost sounds like a werewolf eager to keep you healthy so that you have his puppies.” Audrey raised an eyebrow.

“Call it what you want, it’s still the concept of your True Love, but in sex version.” Uma smiled cruelly as she saw her friend’s cheeks light up.

“You’re the worst!”

“Darling...?”

Harry’s voice announced the beginning of her daily routine. She led Audrey into the kitchen where the table was undoubtedly ready. At Audrey’s consideration, Harry had arranged coffee and tea. Instead of a hearty beach breakfast, he had prepared pancakes with fruit and yogurt. What Uma would have prepared for Audrey. She smiled and let Harry help her sit up and do the same to Audrey, impressing the druid with a fairy tale princess complex. And as if Harry knew exactly that, he had brought out the porcelain tea set that had painted a couple in Victorian clothes dancing.

Audrey looked at the flower in the bottom of the glass teapot and then at Harry, who had magically generated dress pants and a white shirt that he had rolled up to his elbows. He ran his fingers through her hair to push it away from his forehead, like the heroes in the doramas that Audrey enjoyed so much. Lastly, he poured tea for Audrey and coffee for Uma, before staring at Uma.

“Sit with us.” She ordered.

“It will be my pleasure.” Harry kissed her knuckles and took a seat.

Audrey managed to react and shot Uma a surprised look before hiding her face behind her cup of tea. Uma smiled in amusement and winced when she felt Harry’s hand take hers under the table.

“Are all demons like this?” Audrey asked out loud.

“Not really.” Harry was honest, the stories of demon summons and massacres weren’t a mystery to the magic community. “But apparently my family is.”

Uma looked at him with interest. For some reason, she hadn’t thought that Harry came from somewhere, that he had a family to return to.

“My entire family is known to bond with magical beings. Fairies, witches, and so on.” Harry continued, pouring himself a cup of coffee. “Before me, my big sister made the trip. His girlfriend is a druid. But she is a scary one.” Harry explained to Audrey.

“Maybe I know her.”

“I don’t think so. She has always been reserved.” Harry denied, not wanting to talk about his sister-in-law “I guess my little sister will come to this world any minute.”

“Do you miss them?” Audrey asked, moved by curiosity.

Harry looked at Uma and smirked.

“It depends. The only way not to see my sisters is when I regain all my power, and my bride forbids me to go visit them.” Harry cocked his face, knowing exactly Uma’s answer.

“Only if you behave yourself.” She replied, feeling the demon’s claws caress her fingers, and then looked at Audrey “Maybe your other sister has a taste for druids too.”

“Oh no...” Audrey raised her index finger “You aren’t going to join me to your family by making me a demon’s bride.” She assured, nibbling on a piece of pancake, and bringing it to her mouth. Audrey immediately relaxed and sighed warmly “Although if she cooks as well as Harry...”

Uma shot Harry a look. And he shrugged as if he wasn’t really trying to impress his bride’s best friend. And that simple gesture was far more appealing than any physical attractiveness. She slid her hand over Harry’s palm and wrote with her index finger.

‘ _You deserve a reward.’_

And the blush on Harry’s cheeks made her laugh. For a being of incalculable power, her demon was easy to please.

“Darling, full moon is tonight.”

Uma nodded, intrigued to her core.

“I'm ready.”


End file.
